That day
by Iolanthe Potter
Summary: A Sam and Emily fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) This is my first Twilight fanfiction. I hope you all like it.**

Disclaimer: The Twilight saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Title: That day

Summary: Set during New Moon. Today was the day 2 years ago when Sam accidently phased in front of Emily, mauling her face.

Chapter 1 – Sam POV (Sam is on his way to Emily's house and these are his thoughts)

The vampires were gone but they had set things in motion. All thanks to their return, I was a werewolf. And so were some of the others. Slowly and steadily, the pack was becoming large. Even though there were no vampires in Forks anymore, the pack consisted of five wolves. And it would grow, regardless of whether they returned or not. More would join; more lives would be turned upside down. As much as I hated the leeches for screwing with my life – becoming a wolf had lost me Leah and made me break all promises I had made to her – the change had found me a reason to live. It gave me Emily. Not that I didn't love Leah back then but with Emily it is different. Leah had been mine. But in this case, I am Emily's Sam. I have been designed for her and her alone. She owns me and I belong to her. Forever.

It's weird that something that is meant for you would hurt you. But that's what happened. Two years ago, today, I hurt Emily. And that was something I would never ever forgive myself for.

After becoming a wolf, I did not break up with Leah immediately. I really did love her and although I could not tell her about y situation, we really were trying to make our relationship work. But then, one day, Leah's cousin Emily came to visit her. And that was the day everything changed. I imprinted on Emily. I broke up with Leah. I loved Leah but it no longer mattered anymore. All that mattered was Emily.

At first when I told Emily that I loved her, she was really pissed. It was in a way understandable – I mean her cousin and I were high school sweethearts and then all of a sudden I dumped her cousin to go out with her? Of course, it was weird. So I started explaining Emily about the werewolves and imprinting – when you find your better half, there are no secrets. I told her to come to the woods so that no one would overhear our conversation. But Emily refused to listen. She told me that I was a cheat and a liar and that she hated me for breaking Leah's heart and that there was no way in hell that she would ever be mine and that she would never ever see me again. This made me angry. I could not live without seeing her at least once a day. The pain of not being able to see her and the fact that she did not believe me made me so angry that I phased. And Emily was standing too close to me. This is why Emily has those scars. Not because of a bear but because of me. I was so horrified about what I did and so sad that the human emotions helped me phase back immediately. I took her to the hospital, telling the doctors that I had found her in the woods like this and it looked like she had been mauled by a bear. They believed me and started treating her. Those few hours when Emily was being treated for the wounds I had caused her will always be the worst hours of life.

Thankfully, Emily was okay, the only damage being that the scars would be permanent, would keep reminding me what I had done to her. I would have done anything to make her not hate me, to make her feel better. But by some miracle, she did not hate me. Instead, she was the one comforting me. She talked me out of my guilt with so much love that I knew, once again since the day I imprinted, that Emily was the one. Careful to not get angry again, I explained to her patiently about werewolves and imprinting. After I was done, she kissed me. It was then that I knew that Emily and I would be together forever and I would never hurt her again.

Two years have passed since this incident and although I am over the worst, I still feel guilty. Everyday. But all thanks to Emily and her love, I am gradually on the way to forgive myself. But since today was the day I had hurt Emily 2 years ago, I wanted to go and apologize to her, asking for her forgiveness even though I knew that she did not blame me even one bit. So I was on the way to her home, just like every night but this time my visit included saying the words I'm sorry to her even though it was something she never liked me to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Emily POV

I was back home from work. Dinner was done and so were the dishes. Sam was out with his brothers, doing something wolf related as usual. Wolf work was the only reason Sam would stay out this late.

It was 11 at night and although I was not that sleepy, I decided to go to bed anyway. Today was the day 2 years ago when Sam had accidently phased in front of me, hurting me in the process. I did not blame Sam at all for what happened but he blamed himself. Even though he had forgiven himself, he still felt guilty. And since today was the day Sam had accidently injured me 2 years ago, I knew he would come planned with some sort of asking for forgiveness speech. I couldn't bear those. It wasn't his fault, so why the hell was he saying sorry?

So instead of waiting up for Sam, I went to bed. I was really tired so I fell asleep immediately, with happy dreams about a picnic Sam and I would be going for tomorrow as it was the weekend and I would be free from work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Sam POV

I reached Emily's house and saw that the lights were off. Normally Emily stayed up to wait for me but today, she was asleep. Surprising maybe, but not totally unexpected. Even she knew what day it was today. Maybe she didn't want to face me.

I used my key to unlock the door and went to the bedroom. I saw her sleeping peacefully, curled up like a cat. Carefully, so as to not disturb her, I gently lay down next to her. I guess she realized that I was there cuz she pressed herself to me, her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let her go. I kissed her on the forehead and that was when she opened her eyes. She shifted slightly so that she could look at me and I figured now was the time to apologize to her. "Emily, I'm…" I had just begun to apologize when she turned her face so that her back was towards me. So she knew that I was about to apologize to her. "Emily." I began again. She did not turn towards me. So I kept quiet, knowing she would look at me when she couldn't bear the silence anymore.

Emily POV

Sam was here and no matter how hard he tried to be discrete, it was nearly impossible with that 6 foot 7 body. As soon as he lay down, I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I loved it when he did that, his arms made me feel so safe and secure. He gently kissed my forehead and that was when I opened my eyes and shifted so that I could look at him. He started to apologize but I did not want him doing that so I turned away. He tried again but I did not turn back. So he gave up and fell silent. I hadn't seen Sam since yesterday and really wanted him to talk to me, just not to apologize. The silence was bothering me so I turned around, facing him again. But before he could say anything, I kissed him on the lips so that he wouldn't be able to speak. When my lips met his, I felt my body relax.

We carried on the kiss for as long as we could before we needed to stop and catch our breath. In the pretense of brushing my hair back, he lightly touched the scars on my face; I laughed and pecked him on the lips, knowing that the touch was his apology. He finally cracked a smile and I knew that there would be no more apologizing tonight. He pulled me towards him when I yawned and I peacefully fell asleep on top of him with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me, just the way I liked.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please review :) :) **


End file.
